


Сын Дома

by jetta_e_rus, Russian_Fic_Store, Tel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика Son of the House by Tel<br/>Переводчик: jetta-e</p>
<p>История жизни Падмы Форпатрила</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сын Дома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Son of the House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111697) by [Tel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel). 



Падма Форпатрил вырос в доме с двойными дверьми, в доме из камня и стекла. Первое его воспоминание - как он, едва учась ходить, ковыляет по вестибюлю в графский кабинет. Летнее солнце заливает комнату, освещает лежащее на столе оружие, отделанное чернью и серебром. Хозяин этой комнаты здесь всегда был графом, пусть даже за ее дверьми он становился принцем. Сюда приходили к нему люди с петициями из Округа - и сюда же приходил сын его Дома. 

Только позже Падма понял, сколько в этом было политики, осторожных танцев между принцем Ксавом и его дальним кузеном-императором. Тот взял Империю с бою, но наследование Округа было вопросом закона. Титул и права графа Эзар унаследовал от Ксава позже, и тогда уже никто не возразил. 

Большую часть своего детства Падма считал, что у всех отцы - графы. Старый принц мягко разуверил его в этом заблуждении, но более крупной ошибки Падмы он не заметил. Для мальчика мама и папа оставались лишь портретами на стене, и их он не воспринимал как родню. 

Только став старше, он узнал, как вся его семья была вырезана в один день родным братом принца. 

Принц не рассказывал ему про Резню. Это кузен Эйрел показал ему на старой бетанской фотографии его маму, рядом со своей. Она выглядела... как жена принца. Иностранкой. Она слишком широко улыбалась, не как на картине. И волосы у нее были в легком беспорядке. 

Порой ему хотелось, чтобы его мать была картиной, а не снимком. Фотографы на тебя пялятся. На голоснимок своего настоящего отца он взглянул только раз и сразу отложил в сторону. 

Кузен Эйрел признался, что очень тоскует по маме, но сказал это только Падме. Когда его отец бывал поблизости, кузен делался гордым и высокомерным, настоящим Форкосиганом. А затем они расстались - Эйрел пошел на Службу, потом женился. Он перестал заезжать в гости, и принц больше о нем не заговаривал. 

А потом и Падма в свой черед пошел на военную службу, как должно; на службу человеку, который занял их место на троне. Но принц уже не увидел, как он принимал офицерскую присягу - в те дни он был при смерти. 

Падма поднес огонь к поминальному возжиганию Ксава. Он был сыном его Дома. И рядом с ним стоял кузен Эйрел, вернувшийся со своего первого задания, и император, и молодой принц, и все графы. Бабушка обняла его после церемонии, крепко, но украдкой, а потом ушла и она, и он остался в этом доме один. 

Падма получил назначение в столице, но от дома в Старом Городе было слишком далеко ехать до огромного комплекса Штаб-квартиры Имперской Службы на том берегу реки. Город рос, полнясь людьми и машинами. В конце концов, он оставил этот дом на попечение стареющих слуг принца и переехал в небольшую квартиру в одном из небоскребов Нового Города Эзара Форбарры. 

В тридцать лет, он наконец-то встретил свою женщину. В тридцать четыре он привел ее в свой дом, в то самое здание из камня и стекла, где он вырос. Он приказа покрасить стены в комнатах, поставить новую мебель и повесить новые занавеси. Дом снова наполнился светом, ведь там теперь была Элис. Принц превратился просто в портрет, один из многих в череде предков, а мать Падмы оставалась фотографией на стене. 

На это ему остался год. Год - пролетевший, как одно мгновение. 

... 

Две женщины вошли в распахнутые двери дома, ступая между осколков стекла и обожженных картин. У одной из них на руках был крошечный младенец. 

\- Мы бы так и остались здесь, не предупреди нас Саймон в последнюю минуту. - Элис огляделась, неодобрительно нахмурилась. - Что ж, хотя бы мебель на растопку не пустили. Но мои украшения, разумеется, и искать не стоит. 

\- Повреждения в основном поверхностные, хватит косметического ремонта, - ответила вторая женщина. - Ты сможешь все здесь восстановить, если захочешь. 

\- Но это место больше не станет прежним. Я не хочу здесь жить, Корделия. Здесь сейчас небезопасно… да и раньше не было. Один из офицерских клубов, разгромленных Фордарианом во время мятежа, ищет новое место. Пусть мой поверенный переговорит с ними. А мебель я могу отдать во дворец, там ее сейчас как раз не хватает. 

В голосе Элис прозвучала нотка осуждения, но ее подруга просто улыбнулась:

\- Сейчас здесь настоящий хлев, а? 

Элис мрачно кивнула: 

\- Не то место, чтобы растить сына.


End file.
